¡ESO NI PENSARLO!
by MARY-IKITE
Summary: Cuando lo único que quieres es tu anhelada primera vez con la persona que mas amas YAOI! SxJ


**HOLAAAAA estoy aquí con mi primer fanfic SIII XD espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos revió porfa. Eserio es que es mi primer fanfic y además ¡YAOI! Asi que Onegai dejen reviw**

**_Declaimer: _Yu-Gi-OH le pertenece a su creado Kasuki Takahashi y yo le pertenezco, por ley, a mi mami**

**_Warning:_ Este intento de fanfci puede contener yaoi y (talvez en la tierra de los chocolates de 80m) pueda llegar a tener lemmon**

**_Adivinen:_ Al final de este fic pregúntense que edad tengo, les aseguro que se sorprenderán**

**¡Eso ni pensarlo!**

Era lunes en Domino city y los estudiantes corrían desesperados a través de los pasillos de la escuela, algunos no tan desesperados se tomaban su tiempo para socializar en la trayectoria a los salones.

Uno en especial estaba muy fijo en su **G-R-A-N** libro de historia antigua, un chico albino muy estudioso llamado Ryou.

El chico era un alfeñique, estudioso y además demasiado buena gente, era fácil de manipular, pero… por otro lado su "hermano" Bakura era todo lo contrario, también albino, él era rudo, tenía una contextura más atlética y su mayor calificación era C-. (U)

Aunque parecían hermanos, y se apellidaban de igual forma, no lo eran, y tal vez se podría decir que si tenían una relación, un poco bizarra (Sadomasoquista ˆ-ˆU) y compartían mas que una casa… o un cuarto… ¡o (antes) un cuerpo! Compartían la misma cama, por mutua decisión

Una cosa no muy agradable de ellos dos, era que Bakura siempre era muy tosco y Ryou muy amable…

En otro punto se encontraba Marik y Malik, ello si que eran abiertos respecto a su relación, llegabas a admirarlos o a darte asco por ser taaaan abiertos, siempre… haciendo cosas indebidas (ùú)

Cada vez que llegaban a la escuela, tarde, o pedían ir al baño, los dos al mismo tiempo, siempre regresaban con una cara de excitación olímpica y a veces con el cierre (cremallera) del pantalón abierto

(N/a¿Será por lo de la rapidez en el baño que nunca traían calzoncillos? XD)

Pero… esta historia no se trata de ellos sino de Seto Kaiba, el C.E.O. de Kaiba Corp. Y Joey Wheeler un chico de la misma escuela ( XD)

Después de que Joey se le declarara a Kaiba no hubo mucho movimiento a pesar de que Seto también lo confesara se habían distanciado mucho

"Uno de estos días serás mío Wheeler… no falta poco te lo prometo"- se decía a si mismo el castaño mirando fijamente a Joey

"Como desearía estar con el en…bueno ya saben"- pensaba un rubio de ojos miel mientras posaba una de sus manos cerca de su entre pierna y miraba la tabla de su escritorio

Al sonar la campana para anunciar el final de la clase, todos los chicos salieron disparados, Joey cabizbajo agarrando los tirantes de su bolso con las dos manos, pensando…en…eso (ˆˆ)

Seto caminando a paso rápido hasta llegar al oído del rubio y susurrarle algunas palabras

Te espero hoy a las 8:00 p.m. en mi mansión, se puntual Joey… no llegue a faltar

Pero por- el ojimel no pudo terminar su frase ya que el más alto se encontraba ya a distancia

"¿Qué es lo que estas planeando?"- Se preguntaba un chico rubio recostado en el desordenado escritorio de su habitación

El chico estaba desesperado apenas eran las 5:00 p.m. y ya se había bañado, vestido y arreglado y la "cita" era a las 8:00

La verdad es que Joey nunca había entrado a la mansión, habría pasado un par de veces, por la puerta, pero no se atrevía a entrar

El joven de mirada miel se quedo dormido sobre sus brazos, soñando con qué o quién sabe qué.

**Cada vez que veo tus ojos,**

**me congelo entre los tiempos.**

**Son destellos que se extienden,**

**hasta elfin del firmamento.**

**Una mirada tuya basta,**

**para estallar mis pensamientos.**

**Pues tus ojos profundos**

**Llegan hasta mi único concepto**

**mi deseo mas anhelado **

**estar debajo de tu cuerpo**

En ese momento suena un reloj en la muñeca del joven rubio marcando ya las 7:45 p.m. ¡Ya casi se hace tarde!

Ya en instantes el chico sale de la casa encaminado hacia la gran mansión

**Continuara… bueno se que es un capitulo muy corto pero fue lo que le alcanzó a mi cerebro **

**Espero que me dejen reviws**

**ˆ-ˆ hasta luego **

**MARY-IKITE **

**Plis... REVIWSS!**


End file.
